Tiger & Bunny Random Drabble Series!
by Kateruchan
Summary: Yay, drabble series! The shippings in here will mostly be Tiger/Bunny. I'm going to see if I can make it to 100! Enjoy the randomness. Rated T because I AM FRIGGIN' PARANOID.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Wild Tiger, we've heard you refer to Mr. Brooks as 'Bunny' a few times before. We're dying to know why!" Said the bubbly TV show host. She leaned towards the older hero with a smile on her face.

"Well," Kotetsu looked over at Barnaby who looked a little embarrassed. He smirked, and looked back at the host. "The reason why I call him 'Bunny' is because his suit has those things on the helmet and because he eats like one." He gave a playful nudge to the blonde who chuckled with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Also, his hundred power works mostly in his legs."

"Are you _only_ allowed to use that name?" She asked, a little too excited.

"Yes, or else Bunny gets very grumpy." Kotetsu laughed. He ignored the glare that was shooting a knife through his head.

"_Oh my,_" The host said, she twirled her hair with one finger as she smiled at Kotetsu a little more. "Is that the _only_ nickname?"

"Pfft, no, there's Bun-Bun, Bun, Bunneh, Bunny-boy, Bunny-chan, and my personal favorite, Barnabunny-ow!" Kotetsu rubbed his arm when Barnaby punched him.

"I think that's enough, Tiger." Barnaby said, trying to hide the irritation and embarrassment in his voice.

"Oooh! I think someone's getting a little embarrassed!" The host squealed and giggled. The crowd laughed.

Payback isn't enough...

**T&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&B**

**Hey, guys. I got uber bored, so here's a drabble series. There will always be three or five drabbles at a time. If you have ideas, give me a shout out. If not, please remember to review, favorite, and follow down below. **

**KATERUCHAN UP UP AND AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Bunny."

Kotetsu leaned closer to his boyfriend as they sat on his couch.

"Bunny."

He leaned in even closer.

"Bunny."

Now his nose was digging into the side of Barnaby's cheek as he repeated his name over and over again. He could clearly see the annoyed frown appearing on the younger man's face as he tried to pay attention to the movie. Kotetsu found his reactions funny and was waiting for him to respond with the utmost eagerness. (Which was why he had been annoying the young man ever since the DVD was popped into its player.)

"BUNNEEEHHHH."

_Snap._

"OLD MAN." Barnaby finally exploded.

"Yes?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"Do you love me?"

"If I answer you, will you leave me alone for five minutes!?"

"Yes!"

"Of course I do, Kotetsu." Barnaby said, his head already pounding from the constant annoyance.

"Thank you!"

After sitting quietly for exactly five minutes, courtesy of Kotetsu checking his watch every few seconds, he went back to annoying the poor blonde as he watched the movie screen. Kotetsu smirked as he looked at the relaxed facial expression behind his glasses.

So, he bent down and bit that expensive jean clad knee of his.

"Ow!" Barnaby cried as he pulled his knee away. "Why did you do that!?"

"I'm hungry."

"Then go get a snack or something!"

"But I want you to get it!" Kotetsu whined.

Barnaby sighed and only looked back at the television screen. He tried his to ignore Kotetsu constantly shifting in the couch beside him along with him swinging his legs over his lap and kissing his cheek repeatedly. Barnaby thought that if he just sat still, he would stop. After a while he did, but it only resulted in him fake crying and yelling, "YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO MEEEEEEEE!"

Barnaby's glared at the screen in front of him as Kotetsu kept clinging to him.

"Hey..." Kotetsu whispered, his mouth very close to his ear. "Hey, Bunny..."

"What?" Barnaby said sharply.

"Do you like my face?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"YOU'RE LYING."

Barnaby's eye twitched as his head seemed to pound.

Was murder an option?

**T&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&B**

**I got bored!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bunny...?"

"What?" The voice sounded groggy and annoyed.

"Don't you have your own work to do?"

"Since when do you care?"

"It's just that, you know, you're always working nonstop to get everything done." He mumbled, "And jumping down my throat about it..."

Barnaby was sitting in Kotetsu's chair behind the older man, hugging the older man's torso close to him and laying his head on his shoulder. He would let out a few tired sighs here and there and would close his eyes as he heard the scratching sounds of a pen. Coworkers, employees, and even Agnes would be a little scared to talk to Kotetsu because of the intense glare they received from Barnaby. So it was quiet in the office, except for the two men.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Kotetsu asked, getting worried at the umpteenth heavy sigh.

"No, I couldn't go to sleep." The groggy voice said.

"Don't you have those sleeping pills?"

"I ran out and the pharmacy was closed." Another sigh.

"I had some, you should have called me."

"I didn't want to bother you." He said with a pout, the hug tightened.

"You can call me anytime, you know that."

Barnaby heaved another heavy sigh and switched cheeks to lay on Kotetsu's right shoulder. He heard the slight scribbles of chicken scratch that was being written on a series of papers. He then heard the said papers being tapped on the desk to be straightened out. Lastly, he felt the body in his arms trying to move out of his strong hold.

Bad move, old man...

"Ah, Bunny? I need to give these to Ms. Norris." Kotetsu said, flustered.

"So what?" Barnaby asked.

"So, I need you to let go!"

His grip only tightened.

"Bunny!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaaack! I was so busy this month preparing for my school's pep rally and football games that I could barely write two words without having to rush out of my house every few seconds in my uniform and a piece of toast in my mouth. On the bright side of things, everything was perfect and now I am exhausted. But, hey, I can write for you all now. Oooh! Also, I found this app for my phone where I could write out my ideas and drabble ideas which was totes awesome. Thanks and thanks again for being patient. Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~!**

**T&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&B**

**The Hat**

How could this be? The piece of head-wear that was probably dry cleaned by pixies, was left unguarded, unworn. It was that complemented the old man's outfit perfectly, the thing he wore everyday whether it be inside or outside;even though he looked more attractive without it. No, this wasn't right. Did he forget it? Did it fall off without him noticing? How could it just be casually left alone, dangling off the corner of the desk like it was nothing?

No one seemed to be brave enough to touch _the hat_, only brave enough to stare. Not even the owner's best friend had touched it, nor has his own mother.

That when it happened. He _touched_ it; he touched the hat. Silent gasps could be heard everywhere. So brave, that young man, plucking the hat off the desk. He put it on his own head, having the nerve to turn it backwards, as he sat down at his desk. Golden curls covered effortlessly as well as his bangs being more pressed to his head. He worked as if he had worn that hat from day one. Is he even _worthy_ of such a thing? Take it off!

"Why are you wearing_ that_?"

How could you?

"To see if he'll notice." 

Of course! You have no idea.

Lying in wait, setting up barricades as the old man returned to his desk. The amused but extremely bothered look on his face when he saw his young partner, the guy he trusted with his own life, wearing his hat. No...no, no, no, absolutely not, just...no.

The begrudgingly shorter man snatched the hat off of the young man, brushing off and searching for any golden strands or imperfections.

The shape looked...wrong. He found a few strands of hair, three, and no, he wasn't counting at all. There was a piece of lint on the top of it that he_ knew_ wasn't there before. Someone touched the hat, and had the might_ nerve_ to wear it. He could see fingerprints on the top, how could he?

"Why-did you touch my hat?"

"Is it a crime?"

"It should be."

**T&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&BT&B**

**I had the random idea for this story in September before I went to sleep. I always wondered why no one has ever emphasized on the importance of Su-chan's hat.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_NO! DAD!" Seven year-old Kotetsu screamed at the top of his lungs. He bucked and jerked violently but to no avail did he escaped the robber's iron grip. _

"_Quiet, kid!" The robber yelled as he hit the side of Kotetsu's head with the butt of his assault rifle. "Hey! Where's the money we asked for!?" _

_The clerk behind the desk shakily but hurriedly filled a bag with more of the bank's money._

_Kotetsu screamed with tears rolling down his face, his eyes snapped shut in pain. He opened them to see his father sitting on his knees, a gun pointed closely to his head. He mouthed, "I love you."_

"_NO! PLEASE, DON'T-" Kotetsu was put to complete silent as his father fell limp and the feeling of a warm liquid on his face. His last few tears rolled down his face silently, his eyes widened as they only stared ahead. He seemed to be in a trance, ignoring the screams and sickening hits of others. One of his small hands shakily reached up to touch his face. _

_When he pulled back, it was red. _

Kotetsu's eyes snapped opened, a few tears ran down the side of his face. His heartbeat was fast, his skin hot. He unconsciously touched his face and pulled it back, only to feel sweat and oil on his hand.

Today would be a long one.


	6. Chapter 6

Barnaby glared at the gifts that were given to Kotetsu when he had been stopped by a plethora of women before the duo had arrived at work. They sat in a medium sized box on his desk, various wrapped up shapes, sizes, and color with different types of equally expensive-looking bows to complement them. Barnaby hated all of them, every single one. Especially the attention stealing, glittery green one that sat on top of other presents. If only the public knew of their relationship, the satisfactory feeling of numerous heartbroken and jealous faces all over Sternbild would just be great. Mostly for Barnaby, who never knew he was the jealous type.

Of course, he's not putting himself to blame for this _stupid_ attention. No, it's Nathan's fault. The act of revenge is still being planned.

_Earlier that week: _

"Aye, what do you think you're doing!?" Kotetsu exclaimed as a manicured hand snatched off his hat. They were about to go on live television for an interview on this famous talk show that Kotetsu had already forgotten the name of.

"C'mooooon~! Don't you think you should show off more of that handsome face~?" He said as he put the older man's hat on himself.

"I'd rather have my hat on!" Kotetsu tried snatching the hat back, but found that Nathan was too quick as he held it high above his head.

"Please, trust me with this. Beside, I think it's about time you got a little attention, too~. Handsome can't have everything~!" Nathan brought the hat down to only twirl it on one finger.

"Fine, but you better give me that back." Kotetsu begrudgingly complied.

In the end, Tiger stood out with his mask on, no hat, hair pushed a little more away from his face, no tie, a few buttons undone on his button-up shirt, and a spritz of cologne which gave him an extended hug from the host. When there was a commercial break, the other seven heroes, of course, asked him about it as they leaned to look at him in there comfy chairs on the stage.

Of course, Nathan was to blamed in which he claimed to not being able to help himself.

Agnes decided that it was about time and to have Kotetsu stay this way for the remainder of his job.

Revenge plan initiated, attack on Nathan!


End file.
